Sudden Showers
by Lavender Feline
Summary: Quickie oneshot. Daisuke comes home from a long day at work to an empty apartment... or is it?


**Sudden Showers**

Rain soaked clothes. Daisuke _hated_ the way they felt. Baths, swimming, even wet mud... all of that was fine. But rain? He hated rain. He stepped through the doorway and slipped out of his shoes, trying to avoid stepping in the puddle of water he was creating, but it didn't matter very much. His socks were already soaked through.

Sitting his bag down, he sighed. It was a good thing there weren't any important books in there, his book bag wasn't anything near waterproof. Luckily he'd had no homework. That was the nice thing about working at that boring little restaurant. There were hardly ever any customers, so he was able to finish his homework at work.

Daisuke shook his head quickly, then frowned. There was now a spray of water all over the walls from his hair. 'Better not walk through the house like this,' he thought, beginning to take off his t-shirt. It was soaked and cold from the rain, and stuck to him as he tugged it off. He dropped it on the floor next to his shoes before unzipping his pants and stepping out of them. Then came the socks, which took some work. Wet socks were always a pain to pull off. Finally, off with the underwear. His boxers fell to the floor in the pile of clothes and he sighed. Even they had been soaked.

"Stupid storm," Daisuke grumbled, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. It was summer, so the air conditioning was on, which only added to his misery.

Walking slowly to avoid creating a breeze against his wet cold body, Daisuke started down the hall towards his bedroom. The apartment was dark and quiet, and he felt a pang of loneliness go through him. He was home alone for the weekend. It was Friday, and this was what he got for surviving the week.

But when he passed the bathroom, he paused. There was light coming out from under the shut door. 'Must have left the light on,' he thought, and turned the handle.

The room was steamy and practically tropical. Daisuke felt goose bumps raise up on his arms, and he had to squint to let his eyes adjust to the light. When they did, he saw Taichi.

"Have a rough day?" Taichi asked from his position sitting in the tub.

"Taichi..." Daisuke's voice was slightly hoarse from the cold.

His lover grinned and gestured towards himself. "Hot bath, coming right up."

"I thought... you were going away... for the weekend..." Daisuke mumbled, closing the door behind himself and walking towards the tub.

"And leave you behind?" Taichi smiled and shook his head. "I told them I was sick." His eyes sparkled mischievously.

Relief washed over Daisuke and he finally smiled. "You'll get fired if you do that too often..."

"Nah, they'll never figure it out. Now hurry up, I'm getting cold just looking at you!" Taichi grabbed Daisuke's arm and yanked on it, pulling him into the tub.

There was a large splash and for a moment Daisuke felt himself submerged in the hot bubbly water. Taichi had remembered Daisuke's favorite thing after a long day... a bubble bath. After feeling the heat from the water seep through to his bones, Daisuke sat up and shook his head again, this time not caring if he made a mess.

"You okay?" Taichi looked worried. He hadn't expected Daisuke to fall in like that.

In response, the red head just leaned in and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Taichi's neck, and leaning against him, their chests pressed together. He was glad they'd gotten an apartment with a large tub.

Parting his lips, Taichi slipped his tongue into Daisuke's mouth and let out a small moan. His hands slid down the younger boy's back.

Daisuke shivered at the touches and began to respond to the kiss. Their tongues touched and a tingle went down his spine. Taichi had planned this, no doubt. He smiled into the kiss and wondered what kind of treat he could give him to pay him back for it? There was that fuku in the closet...

Suddenly, Daisuke sat back, wrinkled his nose, and sneezed.

Taichi blinked, then laughed. All thoughts of sex quickly faded and he hugged Daisuke gently. "Okay, sexy. You soak for a while, and I'll go make you some tea and get your pillows fluffed up." He smiled and nuzzled his nose against Daisuke's. "I think you're going to have a cold for a few days... you should have brought an umbrella."

Daisuke sniffled and nodded. "I hate the rain." He sat back and watched as Taichi got out of the tub and dried off. 'I'll pay him back later,' he thought, before sneezing once again.


End file.
